Seven years, it has been
by ForTheGloryOfSparta
Summary: It has been seven years since Ed left his world, and everything seems to be settling down. However, on one, seemingly normal day, Ed got a letter that came from the other side. From Winry. Can he get home after all? Small changes to Movie, nothing huge.
1. The First Letter

**A/N: I was going to write this with just them communicating, not about Ed getting home, but it broke my heart too much to even write that. Maybe I will write another ending. To fit my whims, I had to make a few changes to the storyline, so just pretend it didn't happen… Alphonse refers to Alphonse H. while Al refers to Alphonse Elric  
>Changes from Conqueror of Shambala: Alphonse did not get shot, Al did not follow Ed through the gate, Al never lost his memories or de-aged, and they met Mei at some point… because I am a total sucker for AlxMei, and I wanted to put her in here.<strong>

For Edward Elric, it was a regular morning. He woke up at the regular time, attached his regular auto-mail that he got from Winry the last time he was is his home land, felt the regular tug at his heart that came with thinking of the people and places that he will never see again, and walked down stairs to make his regular breakfast.

He pulled a pan out from a cabinet below the counter and placed the pan on the stove after lighting it. The eggs were then pulled out of the refrigerator and cracked into the pan. Once they had been scrambled, he sat down with them on a plate and took out the milk. Yes, the milk. Edward Elric stared at the milk with an evil glare before pouring some into a glass and knocking it back. Yes, Edward Elric drank milk without having to have it shoved down his throat. He did it because Winry would have wanted him to, and even that little connection was enough for him to drink the vile substance without throwing a fit.  
>The young man glanced at the analog clock that hung on the wall, and seeing the time, knew it was time to leave. He set out for the factory that lay a few miles outside of Munich, Germany. He and Alphonse Hiedrich lived in a nice house in a suburb of the large city. He still hasn't gotten used to calling it home. However, he knew this was his country now, Amestris was in the past, he could never go back. Cue regular tug at the heart again. Yes, it was just a regular morning for Edward Elric.<p>

When he made it to the factory that Alphonse Hiedrich was working at, (he had to leave earlier then Ed today) he walked inside and went straight to his office_. Ooo, more paperwork, I am so excited... Not. Now I get why Mustang always fought so hard against Hawkeye when she tried to get him to do his paperwork._ Cue regular tug at the heart.

The knowledge that his paperwork is what lay at the end of his walk gave him no motivation to move quickly through the factory, so instead, he took his time walking past the windows and looking into the main floor of the factory. All of the machines and people working to build the best rockets they could. Ed remembered what it was that made this possible_. It is still weird getting help from a man with the face of Furur King Bradley_. Cue tug at the heart. Even the things that weren't necessarily good hurt to think about.

After coming back from Amestris the last time, he and Alphonse received a call from a partner of Mabusa. A partner who was willing to sponsor their research and the building of their own factory. The Elric&Hiedrich rocket company has become quite large and successful. As the co-founder and "co-CEO" of the company, it was Ed's job to make sure all of the paper work got done, while Alphonse watched over the actual manufacturing of the rockets.

As Ed closed the door to his office and glanced at the large wood desk close to the back wall, he sighed. Damn, that is a lot of paper piling up. _Guess I am going to work a little late today, at least if I want a free weekend_. He thought as he sat down on the large, swiveling chair. The day continued as a regular day would. Until about three forty-two in the afternoon.

Ed was signing the last page of a document and was about to file it away when it happened. At first he thought he must be dreaming, there was no way this could be happening. But sure enough, the light that began as just a dim glow on the other side of the room grew into a large blue light that could not be mistaken. It was the light that accompanied alchemical reactions. As suddenly as it started, it stopped, but there was a letter that was lying on the floor that _definitely_ was not there before.

As cautiously and as slowly as he could, Ed rose from his chair and started making his was across the room. It took all of his self control, because Ed was not generally a cautious person. When he finally made it to the letter, it was laying with the flap facing up. There was a wax seal that had a symbol he recognized all too well on it. It was a symbol he never thought he would hear of again, let alone see with his own eyes. The Rockbell Auto-mail symbol.

He picked up the off-white envelope with shaking hands and turned it over to see the front had written on it in neat handwriting, "Edward Elric". He recognized the handwriting, but... Could it really be? Is that possible? Well, one way to find out... He turned the envelope over again and grabbed the sharp, silver letter opener from atop his desk. He slid it under the flap and swiped open the envelope, pulling out the letter...

_Letter #1, Date: October 3rd, 1925, sent at 03:42 Amestrian Time_

_Dear Edward,  
>Dear god, it has been so long since I have spoken to you. Seven years since you last came to this side. Even then, I didn't get to see you very much before you went back to that side of the gate. I know that you only did what you had to do, but I still miss you more then I had ever thought imaginable.<br>Al and I have been working on this for quite a while, the letter sending thing, I mean. I really hope this works, because I would really love to hear from you. Anything from you.  
>Life here in Risimbool really isn't the same without you. There have been a lot of changes since you left all of those years ago. Remember Mei? The little Xingese girl from when you and Al traveled together? Well, she and Al have been dating since about five years ago. She is his fiancee now, he proposed three years ago. Al went to Xing to learn Alkahestry from her after you left. When he was there, he studied under Mei, and when he came home, she refused to leave him and came to live here with us in Risimbool. Izumi lives here now too, due to her work with Al. She and Al are dead set on bringing you home without opening a permanent gate, rather, one that will close as soon as you come through. I really hope that they succeed. I need to see you again.<br>To send a letter back use the transmutation circle that is in the envelope. It was drawn on this side, so it should still have alchemical power. I can't put into words how much I miss you, and I really do hope that we can see you again.  
>I hope to hear from you,<br>Winry Rockbell_

As Edward finished the letter, he broke down in tears. Indeed, it has been seven long years, and now he finally got some word from those on the other side. Though he has been busy building himself a life here, he had often thought about what he might be missing back home_. Al is going to get married to the little bean girl, and I won't be there to see it_. And what about Winry? She didn't say anything about herself, but has she gotten a boyfriend, or engaged, or even married? The thought broke his heart even more. He doesn't really have that much hope of going home, and he knows that Winry deserves to move on and live her own life to the fullest, but, at the same time, the idea of her with someone crushed him. Years ago, he had realized his feelings for her, but it was too late. He probably would never see her again. That said, he still hasn't been able to move on himself. He knows he never will. He loves (present tense) Winry with all of his heart, and he doesn't think he will ever love someone like that ever again. He has been known as their neighborhood's most eligible bachelor, and he could definitely get a girlfriend if he wanted, but there is the problem, he didn't want to.

Thinking about it more, Winry could get a date pretty easily too. She was very pretty and extremely interesting, even when all she can talk about is Auto-mail. Her movements and the excitement in her every word make even the most boring speeches intriguing. The tug at his heart was starting to hurt a little to much, so he pulled out a pen and started writing.

While writing the date, he did a small double take. He clicked open the pocket watch that lay in his pocket. He had it custom made to look much like the one he carried as state alchemist. The watch had not come through the gate with him. He had it made as a reminder to himself, that no matter what happens, he is still the same person he was back then, if not more mature and TALLER than he was back then. Engraved on the inside of the cover of the watch was the same thing that was on the inside of the cover as the last watch. _Don't forget 3. Oct. 11._ He thought_, As of today, it has been fourteen years since we burned down our home and left Risimbool. Fourteen years, it has been so long. It feels like it could have been a lifetime ago._ As he wrote his letter back to the place he once called home, he knew that it was pointless to even have that engraved. How _could_ he ever forget? And yet, he felt like he needed to have it in there anyway.

After looking over his page now covered in his, surprisingly, very neat handwriting again, he signed his name and pulled out the transmutation circle from inside the envelope. He looked over the complex array of lines and gave a nod of approval before setting it on the floor with the letter in the middle. He was about to attempt the science he had been distanced from for so long when he remembered something.

Smacking his head at his idiocy, he pick up the letter and his pen again. It only took him a moment to address it. He then picked up the candle from his desk and dripped it on the flap of the envelope, stamping it with his own wax seal. It was a seal he hasn't used in seven years, but he had always kept it. Using it seemed appropriate now. When he picked up the stamp again, the symbol was staring at him from the red ink. It was the same symbol that he had worn on the back of his beloved red jacket for so many years.

Finally ready to send, Edward placed the envelope in the circle again and did what he thought he never would again. Alchemy.


	2. The Second Letter

**A/N: Ugh, I meant to have this up last week, but real life HATES me posting my writing. That is why it does everything it can to stop it. On another note, this chapter and the previous one were kind of introductory chapters. The next chapter and the ones that follow will be getting more into their lives and such. I really don't know how long this will be, but it will be a mixture of them talking about their current lives, reminiscing about past times, and trying to bring Ed home. Oh, and if, after you read this, you have just a moment, would you mind stopping in for a review?**

**To those of you who did review:  
>Puddycat: Thank-you for the advice, in the coming chapters, I will be sure to keep that in mind. I suppose in these first two chapters, I am trying to portray how everyone is feeling about their current situation, to 'set the mood' or whatever, but in the next chapters I will be sure to add more concrete details.<strong>

**Pokemonfreak90: I hope you enjoy this ending more then you did the anime**_**  
><strong>_  
>After the letter had been sent, Winry and Al got up from there places on the floor, knowing there was nothing to do now but wait. If and until Ed writes back, they have no way of knowing if it worked. They don't know if he got the letter, if it even got through the gate, and if it did get through, whether Ed was able to send one back with the transmutation circle drawn on this side of the gate. It should work, according to Al, but it was only a theory for now.<p>

The waiting was agonizing, and Winry tried to pass the time by nervously cleaning the house. Al merely sat at the table and stared at the spot on the floor with the transmutation circle they had used to send the letter.

"Al, staring at the floor isn't going to make a response come faster," a soft voice from behind him quietly spoke the words his mind has been screaming at him for the past ten minutes. He turned to see Mei, clad in her blue, silk, Xingese style, top and black pants. She was giving him a soft, sympathetic smile, and came walked over to sit next to him at the table.

"I just miss him so much. It is killing me, waiting. I don't even know of it worked, if he will be able to respond. Hell, Mei, I don't even know if he is still alive on the other side of the gate!" Al could feel the tears begin to prick at his eyes. He turned his head away from his fiancee in despair.

"Al, look at me," she murmured, then waited for him to turn his head back towards her, "Ed is alive, I am certain he is. After all, one of the most common things that came out of his mouth was," she made her voice slightly deeper, "'You can't kill me that easy,' wasn't it? He will write back too, because he got the letter, and your theory is definitely wasn't wrong. You know how I know? Because you are one of the best alchemists I have met in my entire life, and I have met a lot of alchemists."

Al sighed, and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, Mei, I needed that."

She kissed him quickly, "Any time, Al."

Mei was able to distract Al for a while by asking for help making an apple pie. They were just about to put it in the oven when it happened. When the blue glow began to emanate from the living room right off the kitchen, Al almost dropped the pie and yelled for Winry. "Almost," because Al was much more reasonable and less impulsive then his brother was and instead quickly put the unbaked pie down on the counter.

"Winry!" he called again, as loud as he could manage. She needed to be here. She came sliding into the kitchen and ran straight into the living room from there. No one breathed as they watched, waiting for the light to fade so they could see if it worked. Winry reached over and grabbed the left shoulder of Al's shirt, and Mei his right hand. Finally, the light melted away, and the living room was left in silence. There was a letter in the middle of the transmutation circle, but no one moved. They all looked at each other, wondering who would be the one to go pick it up. Al looked at Winry and gave a slight jerk of his head, signaling for her to go get it.

She stepped into the transmutation circle. She picked up the letter and turned it over. _To my brother, Alphonse Elric, and my lovely gear head, Winry Rockbell_. She turned her head back to Al and gave him a smile, "He definitely got it."

He took a look at the front of the letter and burst out laughing. That was his brother all right. They haven't heard from him in seven years and the first thing he does is bring back an age old fight. "Well," Winry said, "You want to open it?"

"Why not?" he responded, taking the letter from her hand and grabbing a letter opener off of the table. He turned the flap towards himself and looked at the seal that lay in the wax. With another small smile, he cut through it and pulled out the letter.

"Read it out loud," Winry ordered excitedly. Al looked down at his brother's neat handwriting and began to read.

_Letter #1, Date: October 3, 1925 sent at 5:23 German Time_

_Dear Winry and Al,  
>You know, I have never been such a big believer in god, but if this is real, I thank him. I miss you so much Win, I can't even put it into words. Al, you are my brother and have always been by my side before, I still haven't gotten used to traveling without you. Hearing from you was amazing. That little letter made everything in my life seem a bit brighter.<br>Here in Munich (that is what the city I live in is called), not much has happened on all of these years... Okay, now thinking that through a little more, it is a complete lie. A lot has happened. When I came back through the gate, the Alphonse who lives here and I continued to work on our rockets and we are still trying to learn all we can about rocketry. It isn't easy, but it also isn't cracking alchemist's codes in attempt to find a Philosopher's Stone. At least with rocketry, the book means what is written on the page. If you read "red tea" in a book here, it means red tea, not the red water that was used to make prototype Stones! Oh, look, I made myself laugh. I like laughing, I haven't done it in a while...  
>Anyway, back to the story of my life. A few years ago, we received a loan from a man who I call Mabusa to open our own factory and start a company. Elric&amp;Heidrich rockets is actually a very successful company. While the Alphonse here takes care of overseeing the actual factory, I take care of the paperwork. Yes, I do paperwork. Tell Colonel bastard that I finally understand why he fought so hard against Hawkeye... Though thinking about it more, Mustang probably isn't a colonel anymore, is he.<br>So tell me, how are the others there? Do you guys still keep in touch with the old crew? Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, Breda, and Falman? Sheska, Mrs. Huges and Elicia, and what about Mustang? You guys see them often?  
>And what about yourselves? You seem to be holding up, by your letter. Hey Al, you popped the question? Good job, I am a proud older brother. But really, engaged for three years? Do you ever intend to get married? And what about you, Win? I personally haven't had so much as a girl friend since I came here. I am pretty sure the Alphonse that lives here things I am gay... I am not! I swear! There just aren't many interesting girls around here.<br>speaking of people around here, it is so strange. There are so many familiar faces around, but no one is quite the same. Hugs is still alive here and is a police officer. He is a good friend of mine. Gracia lives right next door to Alphonse and I, and she runs a little shop there too. She and Huges got married six years ago and little Elicia is five years old on this side. I hitched a ride with Lust and Scar the other day, it was weird. Oh, and you know the man I mentioned earlier, Mabusa? He looks exactly like pride did. More and more faces have popped up everyday. I still haven't gotten used to it.  
>I am going to leave the office and go home when I am done writing this, I hardly got nothing done, but I have to pick up Rose, Alphonse's daughter, from school. Oh yeah, Alphonse got married a few years back, and his daughter is four years old now. He also has a son who is two, and I help take care of the two of them.<br>Well, one last thing before I go. To Winry, don't worry, I haven't broken my automail. I know, seven years, aren't you proud of me! For minor maintenance, there is a young boy who knows a lot about technology and was able to help me figure out the little things that needed minor repairs.  
>I miss you both beyond words. Congratulations, Al, and give bean-gir- ahem, I mean- Mei my regards.<br>I love you both,  
>Edward Elric<br>_  
>Al looked up at Winry, who had tears running down her checks, but she was smiling. "What?" Al questioned.<p>

"It is just really nice to hear from him. And to know he is still alive." 

"You can say that again."

There was a short period of silence between the three people in the room, before Winry spoke again, "Well, should we write him back?"

Al thought about it, "He said he was leaving the office, right? Since it got to him at the office last time, we don't know if it will go to him or to the office this time. He didn't say anything about how long it takes him to get home, and if we send it while he is moving, the letter might just end up laying on the street. So maybe we should wait."

Winry nodded her consent. She, Al, and Mei left the living room and Al picked up the pie he had set down on the counter. After he took it out of the oven thirty minutes later, the three of them sat down around the table, where there were two empty chair that stood with pictures on the table before them.

Before the first chair sat a picture of Pinako, who had passed away last year. She was old, and happy to move on. While her death left Winry and Al sad, they knew it was bound to happen eventually. They could do nothing about it.

That is why the second chair was different. The picture frame held a picture of Ed. Someone they lost, but still had a chance to get back. That was how Winry looked at it anyway. Al missed his brother immensely, but even he thinks that Winry was the one who took the loss the hardest. While Al was able to take it in stride by telling himself that he would just have to put some work in and find a way to bring him home. Winry was unable to think of anyway she could be useful in trying to bring him back, so she ended up in a pit of depression instead. For over a year, she cried multiple times a day, because everything reminded her of him. And that was too painful. She pulled herself out after just under two years, and threw herself into her automail, saying that Ed would probably need more when he got back. From then on, she has been working to make the best possible.

"Ed always loved pie." Winry mused as she looked at the picture. It was true, Ed could never control himself around pie. And, Where a comment like this would normally make everyone at the table incredibly upset, having just heard from him, it seemed that the balance that no one realized was gone, was back. Everything was getting better, now. And when Ed was back, everything would be well again. 


	3. The Third Letter

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. My parents decided I was too attached to my IPad (which I type on), so they took it away for two weeks. Starting with this chapter, I think the story will be told only through letters. I think I will have the next update by Saturday night, so, if you would like to read that, drop by then. Oh, and if you have time, drop by for a review. I love criticism **

_Dear Ed,_

_ It was so great to hear from you again, and hopefully, we will even be able to see each other soon. _

_ Yes, Mei and I have been engaged for the past three years, and yes, we haven't gotten married yet. She and I live with Winry in Resembool and, I must say, it is weird to be here without you, brother. I will try to start out by answering all of your questions. You are right, Mustang is no longer a colonel, in fact, believe it or not, he made it. He is Furher of Amestris. About five years ago, Furher Grumman retired and decided to appoint Mustang as Furher. He is in the final stages of rebuilding Ishval, and overall, aside from minor struggles with Drachma over Briggs, Amestris has been more peaceful then ever. _

_ In terms of the old crew, Hawkeye is now Hawkeye-Mustang, he finally got the courage to ask her out, and then later to marry him. It was a lovely wedding. Furey got his own apartment and a dog, Falman and Breada haven't changed at all, and Havoc can finally keep a girlfriend now that Mustang isn't on the market for one. Elicia's eleventh birthday is coming up now and that means so is your twenty-fifth! Sheska is our connection to Central because she and Winry write to each other. Winry says she wants to take over now, so don't mind the drastic change in hand writing. Now it is Winry. We see mrs. Huges, Elicia, and Sheska fairly often, because they come visit us. I haven't been back to Central since you were here, but Al went for the opening of the new Elric museum. Not to feed your ego too much, but you have a museum named after you and Al. Mustang made Amestris peaceful, but it would be a crime to forget what the years under king Bradley were like, so he made a museum. I haven't been there, but from what I heard, it is pretty amazing. There a rooms devoted to the soldiers and civilians of the horrible years under Bradley's rule. There is a big marble block in each room that is carved with the names to honor those who made sacrifices for the country, or died for some skewed cause. I helped them carve out the names, it wasn't an easy thing to do. While there were several names I had only heard, there were a number of people that I knew, you knew, Al knew, and so many of them aren't alive anymore. Huges was under soldiers, Nina under civilians. I know there is also a room devoted to the homunculi and there defeat, including everyone who was a part of it. Anyway, I heard it was nice. They have your pocket watch too..._

_ On another note, I haven't had a boyfriend, so we are even. Yeah, not to many interesting boys here either. The only one is not only taken, but is like a brother to me. Al is now giving me a strange look. I think that he thinks I am insane. Whatever, go away Al. Oh, and happy almost birthday Ed! It is in two weeks! Twenty five! Al wants the pen back, so I am giving it to him now. _

_ Hey Ed, it's me again. Winry has walked away now, so it is safe for me to write this. Ed, she still loves you, and she is really worried that you don't anymore. You should have seen the relief on your face when she heard you didn't have a girlfriend. If you haven't moved on yet, please tell her. She is a nervous wreck, wondering if you still (or ever) loved her. I happen to know that you did when you lived here, but it has been seven years. Have your feelings changed? Tell her if you still love her. In fact, tell her even if you don't. She needs to hear it from you, what ever the case may be. She wants to write one last thing before we send this so I am going to cover this paragraph with a piece of paper now._

_ Last thing Ed, the reason Al hasn't gotten married yet is that he is waiting for you to come home. I just thought you should know. And no, he isn't reading this._

_ With lots of love,_

_ Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, and Mei Chang standing by_


	4. The Fourth Letter

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and if any of you have time to drop by for a review, feel free. Oh, and I have forgotten to say this the past couple time, but I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Mystery-shrouded S: I love nitpicking! Continue, please! If you were thinking it, I am pretty sure that someone else was too. Hope you like this then!**

_Dear Al, Winry and Mei standing by,_

_ A museum? That is such a Mustang thing to do. Tell him congratulations by the way. I can't believe that Colonel Bastard finally made it. _

_ Well, let's see, my life. What is going on right now? Well, I forgot to pick up Rose, Alphonse's daughter, from school yesterday. She was really mad, but it was adorable. I got to work today and got almost no paperwork done. Yeah, I guess that is a normal day. There are a bunch of girls around my apartment who are trying to hit on me. It is kind of annoying. Which brings me to the next point. Al, just for you, Winry stop reading. _

_ Al, how could I tell her I love her when it would only serve to hold her back. I know you are trying, and believe me, I will tell you if I figure out anything, but I don't know if I am ever coming home. Winry deserves to be happy. If I told her I loved her, I don't know that she would ever be able to move on. I am happy to know that she loves me, because I know for a fact that I would never be able to move on regardless. I can find happiness in the fact that, at one point in time at least, my feeling s were mutual. If Winry has the capability to move on, then I don't want to take that away from her. Now, the next paragraph is only for Winry to read. Please give the letter to her and read no farther until I say so._

_ Hi there Winry. How are you doing? I need you to do me a favor. If the reason Al hasn't married Mei yet is that he is waiting for me, I need you to tell him to get up on the alter already. Look, I now he is trying, and believe me, I will tell you two if I figure out anything, but I don't...I just don't know... Besides, it isn't really fair to make Mei wait. And I want a nephew! Even if I don't know if I will meet him. When that day rolls around, you must send me pictures. _

_ Alright, you can both read now. If you would like to know, life over here is going well. I mean Al's wife almost killed me for forgetting Rose, but that is about it. I miss you beyond all words. I am going on a bit of a trip, but that shouldn't be to much of a problem because these letters seem to follow me. I am going to another country here called America. I figured out that your map and my map are the same, just with different names. The country that here is called America is the equivalent of Arasman, across the Ocean from Xing. I am going there because Alphonse's and my company is building its first international trip! We are introducing our rocketry to the American scientists. I don't know how much the rocketry means to you two, but it is really exciting for us. _

_ what about you two, tell me more about your lives! Oh, and Mei, how are you. Alright bean girl, what alkehestrist's spell did you cast on my brother to get him to want to marry you? You're short. Well, congratulations anyway. Talk to you soon!_

_ Edward Elric_


	5. The Fifth Letter

_**Such a small up date for such a long time. I think that tis story is going to be going on a hiatus, I am sorry to say. In my mind it was a cute idea, but I don't think I executed it very well. I don't want to say that I am discontinuing it, because I might still pick it up again in a little bit. So, enjoy this chapter, cause it is the last, for a while at least. Still taking reviews though..**_

_Dear Ed, _

_ First of all, hi, this is Mei. You are short too, you pipsqueak. I grew, by the way, I am 5'6 now. And I did nothing to my dear Alphonse, it is called love, dimwit. _

_ Okay Mei, no more pen for you. I know you and brother have something of a rivalry going on but no more name calling. That goes for you too brother. You want to hear about our life? Well, a lot has happened, life has changed for all of us. Winry's auto mail is ridiculously famous now and she is even more busy then ever. She took over the business after granny passed away, and now people come from all over Amestris now just for her handiwork. We even had a Cretian here recently. It is really amazing for her, but she is very, very busy. She is actually working right now on auto mail for a little boy who's hand got ripped off by a fox. Poor kid. Oh, I don't know if we have told you yet, but Granny passed away a little bit ago. Her age just caught up with her. _

_ Mei has been here studying Alchemy from me, just like I studied Alkahestry from her a few years ago. She isn't bad, but it is a little hard for her to get the idea of using tectonic energy from the plates of the earth rather then then Dragons Pulse. She is getting the hang of it though. _

_ My life has been a bit crazy lately. Mustang made me his top contact for Alchemical investigation, but I work at home, so it isn't as though I'm gone all of the time. It is actually really helpful because I get to read about all of these amazing applications on the use on Alchemy and it gives me ideas. I think I might be close to getting you home! That's all for now,_

_ love, _

_ Alphonse, Mei, and Winry (who is actually in town right now. She had to go get a new wrench)_


End file.
